


What once was mine

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Carpemusical [2]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, F/F, Kinda spoilers?, Songfic, creative writing, esto es lo más self-indulgent que he escrito en mi vida, si mi teoría es cierta esto es kinda canon compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Flower, gleam and glow
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Carpemusical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	What once was mine

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es super self-indulgent, tengo 0 regrets. Cuando descubramos que no es canon que Dalharil es la ex de Seren tendré toda la cara de clown del mundo XD pero de momento soy feliz

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

A veces era algo tan simple como ver una mata de cabello blanco y rizado entre la multitud. Otras, era abrir su caja de acuarelas e instantáneamente pensar en ella al ver el corazón. Pero algo estaba claro, y ese algo era que Seren no olvida fácilmente. Realmente nadie podría si hubiese vivido la situación que vivió ella.

A veces la recordaba con cariño, ternura, tal vez un poco de morriña por los felices tiempos pasados. Otras, se despertaba en mitad de la noche con un grito en la garganta, pero incapaz de pronunciar su nombre. No era lo mismo los colores brillantes de las pinturas que la oscuridad que la rodeaba en las pesadillas. Y no creía que fuese a dejar de tenerlas pronto.

A veces decidía contar algo, palabras susurradas en la habitación de una posada tras un día largo. Otras, prefería ni siquiera pensar en su nombre, poniéndosele los pelos de punta solo de pensar que Parla lo sabía. Ninguna de sus compañeras sabía exactamente lo qué había pasado. Aun era demasiado pronto para contárselo, tal vez a Lyrial… pero era demasiado pronto.

A veces deseaba poder volver atrás, sujetarla entre sus brazos, sentir sus labios en los suyos y sus caricias en la espalda. Otras, pensaba en su libertad, en el aire fresco, en las deudas que pesan menos cuándo sabes que tu vida es tuya para hacer con ella lo qué quieras. Y la echaba de menos, sería imposible afirmar lo contrario, pero también sabía que sus caminos se habían separado hacía mucho. Hacía mucho…

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

A veces Akhmelia preguntaba ciertas cosas, o le contaba otras, que la hacían acordarse con melancolía de su plano. Otras, pensaba que acabar en Golarion era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. Es cierto que ahí la solían mirar mal y que literalmente había estado a punto de morir al poco de llegar a Punta Arena. Pero al menos no era la responsable, la que paga porque algo salga mal.

A veces olvidaba que ese plano no era como el suyo, que había magia que no conocían, y casi que mejor. Otras, echaba tanto de menos algunas cosas que la desesperación la embargaba. Se sometería gustosa a un círculo de la verdad con tal de poder volver a ver a ciertas personas. Con tal de poder decirles cosas que se arrepentiría de no haberles dicho en caso de quedarse atrapada en este plano.

A veces, caminando por alguna tienda, unas acuarelas cruzaban su mirada y no podía evitar recordar tiempos mejores. Otras, maldecía un nombre, pensando que no sabía nada de ella desde hacía años y que preferiría poder olvidar. Pero esas caricias, esos labios, esos cabellos azules… estaban grabados a fuego en su mente y nada de este plano ni de cualquier otro podría quitárselos. Nada.

A veces deseaba poder volver atrás, para irse con ella o para pedirle con más ímpetu que se quedase. Otras, pensaba que estaban mejor así, cada una por su lado. A fin de cuentas, era un espíritu libre que había tenido el valor que ella no tuvo en su momento. Porque Seren no aguantaba vivir en el templo, y Dalharil lo sabía.

_What once was mine_

Manos gris claro acariciaban unos cabellos completamente blancos, enredándose en los rizos. Ojos oscuros se cruzaban cuando se separaban a respirar entre besos. Eran jóvenes, estaban enamoradas.

Estaban en una situación en la que merecía la pena aprovechar cada momento porque bien podría ser el último. Sus alientos, prueba de que estaban vivas, se mezclaban en la noche, confundiéndose hasta el punto en que parecía que estuvieran respirando la una de la otra, dándose vida.

“Seren.” susurró Dalharil en su oído. “Prométeme que estaremos siempre juntas…”

No le hizo falta mirarla para prometerlo, sus palabras siendo lo más real que podía sentir aparte del cuerpo sobre el suyo. “Te lo prometo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dato curioso: cuándo empecé a escribir fics no me gustaban los songfics


End file.
